A Match for Love
by Tacuma
Summary: Fuji plays a tennismatch against Echizen. The winner can go after Tezuka. What will happen when Tezuka finds out? And what will the others do when they find out! Shounenai TezukaFuji


**Title: **A Match for Love  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezukaFuji  
**Warning: **shonen-ai, boylove! Don't like, don't read!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**A/N: **Written for **alidians-can-never-love-humans** I hop you like it!  
Special thanks to **Ami88** I couldn't have done it without you!

* * *

'Fuji-senpai, you're staring at Buchou. Again.'

'Are you jealous, Echizen-kun?'

Kikumaru jumped from out of nowhere and he hugged Fuji from behind. 'Nyaaaaa, why is ochibi jealous, Fujiko? Tell me, tell me!'

'Because Tezuka likes me more.'

' Why should I be jealous, 'cause Buchou likes you more? And how do you know he likes you more?'

'Cause ochibi is in lóóóóóóóve with Buchou?!'

'So, what if I am?'

'You really are in love with Buchou? Nyaaa, Fujiko, he is not only your rival in tennis, but also your rival in lóóóóóve!'

'Fuji-senpai is in love with Buchou too?' asked Echizen, really surprised.

'Haven't you noticed? He's staring at Buchou all the time. And I think Buchou likes him too. Fuji almost never has to run laps.' said Kikumaru pouting.

'That's because I always listen to Tezuka and you don't, Eiji.'

'That's not true Fujiko! You're evil all the time, but only as Tezuka doesn't look your way!'

Fuji smirked. 'Wanna play a match, Echizen? The winner can go after Tezuka.'

It doesn't take Fuji very long to beat Echizen. The younger boy tried really hard, but Fuji was merciless. Within an hour the match ends. 6-4 for Fuji.

'You aren't my rival in tennis, neither my rival in love.' said Fuji smirking. 'Do you really think I would let you win?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Moshi moshi.'

'Aniki?'

'Yuuta! Why did you call?'

'Is oka-san home?'

'No she's not. Saa, that means you can talk with me!'

Yuuta sighed. 'Hai hai, just tell me what you wanna tell me.'

'I told you I like Tezuka, ne? And you know Echizen likes him as well. I played a match with Echizen today. The winner could have Tezuka!'

'And you won?'

'Of course I won, Yuuta!'

'Does Tezuka know?'

'No.'

Yuuta sighed again. 'I have to hang up now. Bye Aniki.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day

After Tezuka finished changing in the locker room, he headed towards the courts. He was really surprised to see Mizuki there.

'What are you doing here, Mizuki-san?'

'Ah, Tezuka-san, I was waiting for you. Let's play a match, for Fuji's love!'

'Excuse me, what did you say?' Tezuka was really surprised and also a bit shocked. But Tezuka being Tezuka didn't show that.

'No he won't! Tezuka-san will play a match with me, for Fuji's love.'

'Saeki-san?'

'Nyaaa, Buchou will play with me first, 'cause I'm Fuji's best friend!'

'NO! I'm first, because my love for Fuji is BURNING!'

'No, Tezuka will play with me!'

'Tezuka!'

'Tezuka?!'

'TEZUKA!'

Tezuka pushed everybody aside and walked away. He had to find the one responsible for this and it could only be one person. He had to find Fuji.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It doesn't take Tezuka very long to find Fuji. The smaller boy was at the courts, looking at a group of arguing guys in front of him and smiling as always. When Tezuka came closer he recognized some of them. One of them was Atobe and wasn't that Kajimoto?

'Fuji! What's going on?'

Fuji's smile became brighter when he saw Tezuka and he quickly walked towards his Buchou.

'Saa, Tezuka. When I entered the courts they all came to me and asked me to play a match with them for…'

But Tezuka couldn't hear the rest of Fuji's sentence, because Mizuki, Saeki, Kikumaru and the others followed him and started fighting with the group that was already on the courts.  
Tezuka started to get really angry, his eyebrows twitched, there was a vein popping on his head and he glared at the tensai. Fuji looked at the Buchou, fascinated and with a big smile. He had seen the other boy angry before, but never like this.

Then Tezuka snapped.

'50 LAPS, NOW!'

All the boys on the court stared at the hazel-eyed boy and then, without any protest, they all started running laps. Fuji looked as innocent as possible at Tezuka.

'You too, Fuji.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tezuka watched the panting boys in front of him with his arms crossed. He hardly believed that they listened to him and ran those laps. Especially Fuji and Atobe. While the boys where running, Tezuka had the time to see which boys came to Seigaku. Mizuki, Fuji Yuuta, Saeki, Atobe, Oshitari, Jirou, Kajimoto, Sanada, Yukimura, Kirihara, Kajimoto, Tachibana, Sengoku, Kikumaru and Kawamura.

Tezuka beckoned Fuji.

'Now tell me, why are they all here?'

'I swear, I have no idea, Tezuka.' answered Fuji with his eyes open, so Tezuka can see that he didn't lie.

'Mizuki-san, why did you come to Seigaku?' asked Tezuka.

'I want to play a match with you, for Fuji's love.'

Fuji was really surprised to hear that and Tezuka sighed.

'Ore-sama wants to play a match with Fuji, for Tezuka's love.'

This time Tezuka was really surprised. He couldn't believe Atobe said that! Fuji grinned like a maniac at his Buchou.

'Saa, Tezuka, we have our own male fan club! Isn't that fun?'

'Not really.' muttered Tezuka. 'Everyone who wants to play for Fuji's love: go to the left side, next to Fuji. The others: go to the right side.'

Atobe, Tachibana, Yukimura, Sanada and Kajimoto went to the right side. All the others to the left.

'Yuuta?! Do you also love me?' asked Fuji with a bright smile. 'I thought you loved Mizuki!'

'ANIKI! I'm only here to protect you from all those…guys!'

'That so cute!' said Fuji and he walked toward his brother to hug him, but the younger Fuji ran away, his face red as a tomato.

The tensai pouted and turned towards the other boys. Are they really in love with him? Mizuki, Kirihara, Saeki, Jirou, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Oshitari and Sengoku. Wait…Sengoku?

'Sengoku-san, are you really in love with me?' asked Fuji with a sweet voice and smiling as always.

'Ehm…well, not really, you know, I like you, you're a nice guy, but that's all.'

'Then what are you doing here?' asked Fuji, but this time his voice isn't sweet at all and he glared at Sengoku with his eyes open, making all the boys shiver.

'I…I…I wanted to play a good tennis match. With Tezuka-san.' stuttered the nervous red-head.

'Go home.'

The happy-go-lucky guy ran as fast as he could. Fuji turned to Tezuka, his smile back in place.

'Saa, even without those two, I still have more admirers.'

Tezuka just ignored the tennis-prodigy. 'Who decided you could come here to play for someone's 'love'? And how is it possible that you all came on the same day? It's definitely not a coincidence.'

'Ore-sama heard from Rokkaku that Fuji-san played a match against Echizen-kun for Tezuka's love.'

'We heard it from St. Rudolph.' said Seaki.

'I heard it from Yuuta.' said Mizuki.

Tezuka sighed again. 'Fuji 30 laps. The others, go home!'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fuji sat panting on one of the benches. When he looked up, Tezuka sat next to him.

'Why did you do that, Fuji?'

'What? Calling Yuuta? He is my brother!'

'No, you know I'm talking about your match with Echizen.'

'Because I like…no, because I love you.' said Fuji, blushing lightly.

'Why didn't you two asked me? You don't even know if I'm into guys.'

'No, I don't. Are you?'

'Yes.'

'…'

'That's new for me. A Fuji who don't know what to say. Well, one more question. Did you really have the intention to play against Atobe and the others?'

'Yes, of course!'

'You shouldn't.'

'Why not?' Fuji started to get angry. 'Do you think I can't win against them or don't you want me to win, 'cause you don't like me?'

'I think you can win and I do like you.'

'Than why?'

'Because I would choose you anyway. Playing all those matches would be a waste of precious time.'

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise.

'Love you too, Fuji.' and Tezuka gave the blue-eyed boy a kiss on his lips. Fuji wrapped his arms around the other boy and smiled.

'You can call me Syusuke, Kunimitsu.' He gave Tezuka a kiss, a more passionate one this time.

'Syusuke.'

'Good, let's play a match. For our love. The loser has to pay for the date we have after the match.'

'Didn't know we had a date.'

'Than you know it now.'

They headed towards the court. Tezuka warmed up a bit. That wasn't necessary for Fuji, who already ran 80 laps. The tensai was stretching, next to Tezuka.

'Saa, Mitsu, do you think I can blackmail Atobe for what happened this afternoon?'


End file.
